closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
3 Arts Entertainment/Summary
1st Logo (June 21, 1992-) Logo: On a white background, we see a large dark purple colored "3" zooming out towards the center of the screen (a larger transparent three zooms out at the same time) along with a yellowish-green oval with the word "ARTS" in black. As the logo is becomes situated either "PRODUCTIONS"or "ENTERTAINMENT"in a black, spaced Times New Roman font wipe across the screen. "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" appears below. Variants: *A still variant of the logo exists. *On Pauly, the logo shares the screen with the Landing Patch Productions logo. FX/SFX: The movement of the logo. Music/Sounds: None or the closing theme, but on some shows, a synth note is heard. Availability: Appeared on many TV shows, often sharing the screen with other logos. Still current on some productions, despite the next logo being introduced. Seen on Galaxy Beat, Daddy Dearest, The Tomorrow Man, Down the Shore, Pauly and early episodes of The Chris Rock Show. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1997-) Logo: On a water rippling background, the 3 Arts Entertainment logo from before fades in. The water ripple background fades out, turning the background white. Variants: *A still variant exists. *On Mind of the Married Man, the still logo on a white background is displayed under the Comedy Arts Studios logo. *On Lucky Louie, the logo is next to the Snowpants Productions logo. FX/SFX: The rippling of the logo. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: The animated variant is rare, and can be seen on The Chris Rock Show, its stand up specials, The Orlando Jones Show, and early episodes of Chelsea Lately. The still variant is seen on some stand up specials, Carnivale and Lucky Louie. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (2002-) Logo: In an alley with a garage, we see a foot on the bottom left hand side of the screen which kicks a purple-colored dodgeball. The dodgeball then bounces off the storage locker door and several yellow circles appear in ripples as the company name fades in. Variants: *A static version exists with the company name already there. *Another version of the logo has the company graphic resized and re-positioned with the oval for "Arts" re-colored to a brighter yellow scheme. The circles are thinner and re-colored in laser lemon neon coloring, and the text "entertainment" is spaced with black stroke effect applied to it. This was the enhanced version, used starting in 2010. *On Carpoolers and early S2 episodes of Parks and Recreation, the static version stands next to either the TRONT or Fremulon logo. *A short version exists that was seen on Kings and The Starter Wife. It starts with the 3 Arts logo fading in without the dodgeball part of the logo. FX/SFX: The ball is thrown to the door and circles move. Music/Sounds: The sound of a ball bouncing off the wall, followed by a synth note. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Everybody Hates Chris, the ending theme plays over it. *On the season 5 premiere of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, entitled "The Gang Exploits the Mortgage Crisis", the logo's audio is high-pitched, along with the RCG, FX Productions, and FX logos. *Original airings used the CW, ABC or NBC generic theme. Availability: Seen on It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Louie and several other shows. It was also spotted at the end of the 2013 Vuguru puppet comedy feature film The Fuzz. The still version is saved on all episodes of Everybody Hates Chris. The logo was used in tandem with the following logos. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (2009- ) Logo: On a black or white background, we see the 3 Arts logo, colored purple and yellow. Variants: *The logo sometimes shares the screen with other logos. *On Kevin Hart: The Next Level, the logo zooms in. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A 3-note synth pound. Sometimes, the end theme of the show plays over, or a generic theme on NBC, FOX or CBS. Availability: Seen on Bored to Death, Parks and Recreation, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Mulaney, The Mindy Project, Time Traveling Bong, Champions, Ghosted and Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt, as well as stand up specials and at the end of Edge of Tomorrow. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (2014- ) Logo: Same as before, except the logo is given a more embossed and metallic look. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the 4th logo. Availability: Seen on Silicon Valley, the tenth season of episodes of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Insecure and some stand up specials. Editor's Note: None. 6th Logo (2016- ) Logo: On a blue wall sheet, we see a wall. Then a dodgeball hits the wooden wall, revealing the 3 Arts logo fading in ala the 3rd logo with no yellow circles moving behind the logo. Variant: Sometimes, the logo shares the screen with other logos, like the Baby Way logo on Marlon. FX/SFX: Same as the 3rd logo. Music/Sounds: A different sound of a ball hitting the wall followed by a drone. NBC and CBS airings used a generic theme. Availability: Seen on Man with a Plan, Marlon, American Vandal, and stand up specials like The Comedy Get Down and The 5th Quarter. Used in tandem with the other logos. Editor's Note: None. 7th Logo (2016- ) Logo: On a black or white background, we see the 3 Arts logo, except the "3" is less stretched, the words "ARTS" is in a different font and in black and "ENTERTAINMENT" in white or black appears in a much different font. Variant: The logo sometimes shares the screen with other logos. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the 4th and 5th logos. NBC and FOX airings used a generic theme. Availability: Seen on recent episodes of Brooklyn Nine-Nine and The Good Place, as well as The Cool Kids, Abby's, The Mick, Great News, The Good Cop, later episodes of Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt, and recent stand up specials. Editor's Note: None.